1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCDs) are widely used. The displays have a liquid crystal layer between a substrate having field-generating (e.g., pixel) electrodes and a substrate having a common electrode. An electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer when voltages are applied to the field-generating electrodes. The electric field controls the orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, and also the polarization of incident light, to generate images.
However, as the resolution of an LCD increases, the aperture ratio of the LCD panel decreases along with the luminance of the panels. In an attempt to address this problem, a PenTile arrangement of pixels has been suggested. In a PenTile pixel arrangement, pixels are arranged in 2×2 blocks pixels unlike in a red-green-blue pixel arrangement. As a result, vertical line defects and diagonal smudges may occur.